


Why can't we go back?

by Annaebell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The twins are ooc but i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaebell/pseuds/Annaebell
Summary: This is basically a whole lot of angst that I started while venting. I'm not sure how long it'll take to update but I have chapters written in advance so it shouldn't take too long





	Why can't we go back?

It had only been a few months since Saeran had come to live with his brother. It was a slow process, but with lots of therapy and support Saeran was slowly opening up to him again after so many years. It was hard for the younger twin, after years of hating his brother it felt almost impossible to love him again like he had done once before. But, despite all of that, Saeyoung still believed that Saeran was able to love him again. 

At the current moment in time Saeran was peacefully asleep in bed, dreaming away of the few things that made him happy; ice cream, the sky, his Savior… Saeyoung... That was until his dream turned sour. All the things he loved suddenly turned bad, the people he loved turned against him. They left him behind to suffer. 

He began to toss and turn in his sleep, his face scrunching up. Saeran wasn't sure how long his nightmare lasted, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours. Either way, he woke up in a cold sweat and his whole body was trembling. 

Saeran sat up and pulled his knees in to his chest and hugged them close to his body. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he started to sob quietly. He hated these nightmares. He wished they'd just go away. He rested his forehead against his knees as his crying got worse. It was times like these when Saeran wished he was still at Mint Eye. He'd never had felt like this while he was there. 

Saeran stayed like that for a while, just silently crying. He had learnt to cry quietly or his stupid brother would hear him and come bursting in to try to comfort him. He didn't want that. Deep down he still hated his brother for leaving him behind. 

When he had cried himself out and his tears ceased to fall, Saeran got up from his bed and left his room. He carefully made his way down the hall, he didn't want Saeyoung to see him right now. 

Making his way into the kitchen, Saeran went over to the freezer. He pulled out a pint of ice cream, grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table. Ah, ice cream. The one thing that could truly comfort him. He opened up the tub and took a spoonful before shoving it into his mouth. 

He kept eating the ice cream until...  
"Saeran?" Came Saeyoung's quiet voice. Saeran remained quiet as Saeyoung walked into the kitchen and went over to his brother. Saeyoung placed his hand onto Saeran's shoulder. "Are you alright, Saeran? It's still early you should sleep."  
"Fuck off and leave me alone," Saeran hissed. He really didn't want to deal with Saeyoung right now. He'd rather die.  
"Ah, sorry" Saeyoung mumbled and quickly moved his hand off Saeran. 

"If you ever want to talk please just come and find me." Saeran rolled his eyes at that and continued eating.  
"You say that every time," Saeran grumbled, "I would never come to you for comfort. I hate you." That was a tad harsh and Saeran knew that but honestly he couldn't give a shit right now. 

Saeyoung nodded before leaving his brother alone so he could go over to the fridge. He grabbed a couple of cans of Dr pepper before he left Saeran alone. Not without giving Saeran a worried glance beforehand. 

Saeran was in an even worse mood now. The one person he really didn't want to see just had to show up. Just his luck. He then pushed the ice cream pint away from himself. His appetite was gone now. Even ice cream couldn't help him. 

"Useless," he muttered as he laid his head down on the table. God, why was his life so shit? Stupid Saeyoung just had to come and take him away from paradise. He wanted to go back. He had to go back. 

Right now though, Saeran was feeling incredibly tired so he closed his eyes. He'd find a way out of this prison Saeyoung called home. Even if it killed him. Dying was better than seeing that doctor that Saeyoung forced him to talk to. It was 'good for his mentality' as Saeyoung had put it. Saeran was only acting weird because Saeyoung had dragged him away from his Savior. 

And with those bitter thoughts in mind, Saeran fell asleep. He was sure to have another nightmare. Saeran always did have them and he'd always would have them.


End file.
